


Don't Highlight the Issue

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Model Enjolras, Modeling, eponine is done, idk what else you need, makeup artist grantare, started cracky, there are dumb jokes, went slightly feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: Enjolras is a make-up model, Grantaire is a make-up artist, they're on a shoot together
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Don't Highlight the Issue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brave_Sand_Towers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Sand_Towers/gifts).



> This fic is an exchange with Brave_Sand_Towers! She does really good art and is giving some in exchange for this fic! 
> 
> Hope you like it Toto!

Enjolras is meant to speak to the photographer, Eponine, before being shown to the makeup chair, but he gets distracted by the artist.

He is hot. Maybe not _conventionally_ , but when has Enjolras been conventional? (According to his agent, never. Although that may have been to do with the protest against animal testing that he let get out of hand.) 

Perhaps it's not too surprising that Enjolras is drawn to the off-centre nose, the scars on the artist's skin, including the forearms revealed by rolled-up sleeves. Why he finds it difficult to look away from the tattoos (is that a griffon?) that peak out, and his hands. The other man does something with the brushes that makes Enjolras want those fingers in his hair, on his skin, pulling, tugging, caressing-

A cough pulls him out of his reverie.

Eponine, the photographer for the small makeup company this shoot is _for_ , Makeup your Mind Cosmetics, has been at the company since the start, along with everyone else.

Enjolras reaches out a hand, "It's nice to see you again.” They last met at Enjolras' flat, where he lives with Eponine's boyfriend.

Eponine doesn't shake his hand when she says "You too."

Eponine explains the basics of the day —not that Enjolras needs it, he's been doing this since he was 15. But every photographer has little things they like and don't like, so it's always helpful to know. 

"And this," Eponine finishes, "is our makeup artist, Grantaire."

The man turns from the makeup bench, "Call me R," he says, offering a hand. 

Enjolras takes it, "I know, I mean, Ferre mentioned you. Enjolras."

"I know. Anyone who works near models knows about you," he says, with what sounds like grudging respect.

"I'll set up the shoot, you do your job, R."

"On it, Ep."

Grantaire waves her off, before asking Enjolras to sit.

"You ready for your close-up, Apollo?" He says with a grin.

"Apollo? Also isn't it your job to get me ready for it?"

"It is, and Apollo is because, well have you seen yourself? You're a model for a reason.”

Now Grantaire’s smirking at him, and suddenly Enjolras has a flash of memory.

“We’ve— we met at another shoot didn’t we,” and now the nickname makes sense, “for the Apollo collection for Avène Paris?”

“He remembers! I wondered if you would. That was before this company needed models and therefore before they needed someone to put the model’s makeup on for them.”

“I didn’t at first, that was such a rush that there wasn’t much time. I normally try and pay attention to everyone I work with on a shoot,” he rubs his neck, “although I do remember us having a rather-”

“-loud-”

“- _intense_ discussion.”

“That we did,” that damn smirk was back, “I quite enjoyed it actually. Anyway! Makeup! I take it you know what we’re doing with the look?”

“I know that there are three different looks?”

Grantaire explains while setting up the palettes for the first look. “There’s going to be three different looks, one natural-looking, one for a night out and one which no one actually would wear because this isn’t a sci-fi film, but shows off the product.”

As Grantaire applies the makeup, he talks, and they have another animated ‘discussion’.

“Now,” Grantaire interrupts himself, once the basic eyeshadow is done, “the main event! Unhooking Stars Highlighter TM”

“Did you just say TM?”

“Yup.” _Okay then_.

He takes out the box and shows it to Enjolras.

“It’s a lovely colour, I like the gold undertones.”

“My thanks, mon ange, I promise that this has never been tested on animals, just like the rest of our products.”

“I know.”

_Crap, that sounded dismissive._

“I mean, I don’t do shoots with companies I don’t use myself, and I don’t use companies that test on animals.”

Grantaire smiles, “I had no idea you were such a fan?” He then starts to apply the highlight.

It was strange before, with the brushes over his eyes, he couldn’t see how close the makeup artist got, but now Enjolras’ eyes are open, he can see the calloused skin, can _a l m o s t_ feel the touch that brushes past his cheeks.

Suddenly, Enjolras is very glad he’s wearing foundation.

* * *

The actual shoot for the first look is basic and passes quickly, then it’s back to the chair.

Grantaire easily removes the makeup he put on before starting with the next look.

“This one’s more formal, so it will _look_ like you have makeup on.”

They talk some more as R works, this time about university (“You did _politics_?”), about friends, (“Wait, Jehan Prouvaire?” “Yeah, they’re my roommate?” “They’re dating one of my best friends.”) and anything else.

They eventually come onto how Enjolras got hired for this shoot.

It turns out, Eponine’s boyfriend, Combeferre, knew that Enjolras was free and that Eponine was struggling to find models and found a way for that to come up in conversation while they were in the same room.

“He sounds sneaky. That common?” Grantaire asks.

“More than you’d think, it’s always the quiet ones, R,” that gains a bark of a laugh from the other man.

_I want to hear that more often._

This time the highlighter goes on his lips, as well as his cheeks, and now all Enjolras can think is that he wants other parts of Grantaire on his lips, or his lips around other parts of Grantaire, or both. Both definitely sounds good right now.

When Grantaire looks closer at his face, presumably to check his work, it’s all Enjolras can do not to surge up and kiss him.

_Where did that urge come from?_

* * *

The second shoot has a small hiccup with a brush and a fairy light, but soon (maybe too soon)(or not soon enough) Enjolras is back in Grantaire’s domain.

There isn’t as much talking now, Enjolras worried about his voice breaking and Grantaire wondering if he accidentally insulted the other man.

However, Grantaire can’t stop himself from looking back at Enjolras’ lips, even when the lipstick has been done and there isn’t a reason to be looking anymore.

Enjolras can’t help but notice this.

Grantaire shows him the finished product.

“I look like an angel,” Enjolras breathes.

Grantaire looks almost bashful, as if he didn’t know precisely how good he is at his job.

_I’m going to kiss that man._

The third and final shoot is different, the professional-grade lights have been turned off, leaving only a few string lights and a torch that Eponine gives to Grantaire to move at her direction.

The end product is almost ethereal, small delicate lights reflecting off of the light grey backdrop, looking almost like Enjolras is sat in a heavenly void.

* * *

After the shoot, Eponine declares herself happy and tells Enjolras that she’ll send information about the reveal to his agent soon, and Grantaire starts to remove the makeup.

Enjolras’ eye finds the mock-up page for the reveal that has been booked, before looking back at Grantaire, who has finished his work but is now avoiding Enjolras’ eyes.

“R?” he whispers, their chairs so close that this is all that’s needed to hear him, “Look at me?”

Grantaire looks up, nervous, before Enjolras smiles, and surges forwards.

Their lips press together, Enjolras grabbing Grantaire’s firm bicep with one hand and a fist full of hair with the other. Grantaire hesitates for a second, before kissing back, a hand in Enjolras’ hair and the other on his waist.

They pull away, panting, and Grantaire murmurs, “I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

Enjolras hums, “Same here.”

They nose at each other, before slowly kissing again, less desperately, carefully, not wanting to break the spell, before Enjolras moves his arm up, towards Grantaire’s neck and makes the highlighter box fall.

They cough as the powder gets thrown up into the air- and all over the copy of the preview page that was apparently still slightly damp from printing, as revealed by it sticking to some of the ink.

They stare for a moment before Grantaire suggests “My place is about five minutes from here and Jehan’s already told me they’re staying at Courf’s tonight. You free now?”

Enjolras smiles and answers.

“For you? Of course.”

They run before Eponine can come back and shout at them, stopping against walls and doors to kiss on their way to Grantaire’s bed.


End file.
